Hetalia Zombie, Sad
by Stopmymadness
Summary: Alfred, America, is the only surviving country after the apocalypse hits. Sad, may be happy ending if I get a request. :)
1. Chapter 1

They were banging on the door. Decayed fists and shoulders ramming against the door, making it shudder in its frame. I hugged myself, pressing against the wall, as far away from the door as possible. In my hands was a gun, only two bullets left. How did it come to this? Why was I the only one left? This was only supposed to happen in my movies! It was the zombie apocalypse, and no one was prepared for the horrors. First Ludwig, then Feliciano, then Yao and Ivan, Kiku took longer because he was across the sea and had more time to prepare, but he eventually fell too. People were frantic to get onto flights, It wasn't long before North America was infected. Arthur, then Francis, then Mattie. Those deaths were the hardest for me to deal with. But why me? Why was I cursed to see all of my friends deaths? All around me, bodies lie, dead or dieing. The door shuddered once again, snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave a dry laugh. It was my fault for being in this predicament. Looking at their dieing faces, begging me to shoot them, I couldn't do it, not to them, they were my family. The gun shook in my hands. I could end the pain myself. No way would I turn into one of those **things** out there. Taking a shaky breath I pressed the shaking gun to my temple. Of course, at that moment the door gave out, in surged the zombies. There was only 2. My hand shook as I took the gun a aimed for their hearts. My eyes met with a dead purple and bile rose in my throat. It was Mattie. The other zombie had gray skin, falling off in pieces, but his telltale eyebrows remained. Tearing up I looked away, the shuffling of their feet slowed to a stop as I felt the rancid breath on my face. I opened my eyes and locked them with Arthur's once bright green eyes, before pulling the trigger. The gun wobbled before dropping out of my hands. Making a thump as it hit the floor. My body followed after it. The only thing I saw before my vision went black was the dirty leather of Mathews once shiny boots.


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A bright light pierced through my eyelids, causing me to groan and snuggle further into my blankets. Wait, BLANKETS?! My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet. I was standing, in… Washington DC? I stared in disbelief at the white house which had been destroyed years ago, but now stood tall and proud, it's lawn freshly cut and flag flapping in the wind. Confused I turned around only to be met with arms around my neck and a crushing weight pushing me to the ground. My survival instincts kicked in and I instinctively flipped the person over and put a hand on their neck. That's when I realized who it was. Bright emerald green eyes stared up at me, I couldn't believe it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A-arthur?" I choked out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, thats me." He smiled as I started to cry, I let myself break down. Hiccuping I buried my face into his jacket and let the floodgates open. Arthur was surprised at first, but he soon began to rub my back and tell me everything was fine./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""But where are we? I thought you were dead?" I asked through my tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh I am, you are to, right now we are in a heaven of some sorts." Arthur replied. "Hey, Alfred, somebody's here to see you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Huh?" I lifted my head and saw all of my friends, and even a few enemies, but they were all smiling. Everyone was here, all of the ones that perished, even Cuba was here! I felt my throat close up and my lip quiver./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm home." I whispered, smiling softly as everyone held out their hands to help me up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p 


End file.
